


About Time

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's giving Kakashi presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> for the Bingo Round at the kakairu_fest in LJ

**About Time**

The first time he found one Kakashi was puzzled.

He was sure it wasn't his, but he had no idea how that thing got inside his house. His traps were all in place and his wards hadn't been breached. Hell, he hadn't been inside his own home for weeks and the dust collecting on every surface attested to the fact that _it_ had been there the entire time.

Maybe he hadn't seen it, unlikely as that fact was.

He thought no more of it, and went on with his life as usual.

Until he found a second one. Of all the places for it to be, it was on top of his favourite book, on his nightstand, just when Kakashi woke up from a much deserved nap.

Again all his traps were intact and his wards had not alerted of an intruder.

That wasn't just puzzling, it was worrying.

He doubled the amount of traps and wired the entirety of his apartment before going out, taking his time to reach the mission desk just about the moment everyone was leaving.

"The mission desk is closed, Kakashi-san," Iruka-sensei said without looking up, standing up from his chair and closing the drawer.

Kakashi smiled his best smile, though with the mask there was no telling if Iruka knew. "But I have a report to turn in."

"Then, learn to arrive on time." There was finality in Iruka's tone and Kakashi loved it. Iruka was the only person in the mission desk who told Kakashi he couldn't turn his reports in late, which was mainly the reason Kakashi always was late on Iruka's shift.

"Are you free now, Iruka-sensei? Want to grab some dinner?" Kakashi said, still smiling.

Iruka looked at him then, his expression clearly unimpressed. "No. I've had a long day and I want to go home. It's late, Kakashi-san. In case you haven't noticed."

"What about Friday, you don't work on Friday?"

Iruka laughed. "And be waiting for you for hours? No way, Kakashi-san. Learn some time keeping first."

Iruka ushered him out of the door and closed the mission desk, leaving with one last exasperated glance at Kakashi.

Well, he had to try.

Kakashi was still smiling when he arrived home after picking up some take out, thinking that his chances with Iruka were improving. Their interactions now were a far cry from the shouting matches they had at the beginning. The smile lasted until he saw what was on his kitchen counter. Not one, two of them this time.

This was getting beyond ridiculous now. And still his traps were intact, though Kakashi could see now one of the chakra wires had been tripped. There was a bit of singed cloth on the floor.

Still, the amount of skill needed to leave those infuriating things on his house and get out alive was impressive.

He was determined to find out who was leaving those things for him.

A week later and four more _presents_ and Kakashi wasn't closer to finding out. And he was going slowly insane with frustration. It was obvious this was a harmless prank, and it was also quite clear that the person behind it had a twisted sense of humour.

And a lot of skill.

And well, something to say about Kakashi's timekeeping.

And just like that, he knew.

With a chuckle, Kakashi picked up all the presents and went straight to the mission room.

Iruka was sitting at the desk, filing some reports and chatting with Genma. Kakashi advanced to him and dropped all the watches on Iruka's desk.

"Kakashi-san, I see you got my presents," Iruka said smiling up at him and Kakashi let out a bark of laughter. "And they worked; you're on time, for a change."

"It was you, I should have known." There was nothing more that he could say, Iruka had played him masterfully with that prank. And he was impressed with what it implied about his strength.

If Kakashi was interested before, now he was in love.

"So, you'll go out with me now if I wear one of these?"

"I will, but if you start being late again, next time I'll fill your house with clocks. The bigger, the better."

…  



End file.
